Ron and Hermione's son Hugo
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: This is the sequel to Ron and Hermione's daughter Rose. It's about Hugo, including his birth. PLEASE REVIEW! NO flames! Thanks!


Author's Note: Ok, here's a story about Hugo, including his birth. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! NOOOO flames. This is the sequel to Ron and Hermione's Daughter Rose.

Disclaimer: I don't own and will sadly never own Harry Potter. The wealthy woman living in Scotland named J.K Rowling owns it!

Ron and Hermione's Son Hugo 

Two full years have passed since Rose was born. The Weasley family were so happy. One afternoon, Ron was at work and Hermione was upstairs making the bed.

She then heard a VERY loud crash from downstairs in the living room…where Rose was. "Rose!" cried Hermione running down the stairs full speed.

She then saw the whole living room book shelf was on the floor, books were everywhere. Even the lamp was knocked down off the table.

Hermione looked around for Rose. She then saw Rose, who had hold of Ron's wand and looked perfectly fine.

"Mommy! Look!" said Rose excitedly pointing at the book shelf collapsed on the floor. Hermione rushed over to Rose. "Rosie honey, how did the book shelf fall?" asked Hermione.

"Oh…this stick did it…", replied Rose. "Oh, well that stick is daddy's wand", said Hermione. "Where did you find it Rose?" asked Hermione softly. "On the kitchen counter", replied Rose.

"How did you get on the kitchen counter Rose?" asked Hermione. "I climbed", replied Rose. "Ok honey, but listen I don't want you climbing the counter, you could get hurt sweetie, and I'll take daddy's wand", said Hermione. Rose gave her mother the wand.

By 5 'O clock Ron came home and walked up on the porch and heard something from inside, he listened. "Accio!" said Hermione, she was using her wand to clean up the book shelf mess, her magic did help a lot.

Ron then heard a crash again. "Damn it! This Accio spell doesn't work as much as it used to!" said Hermione. Ron walked in and then Hermione, who didn't notice him, said "Wingardiem Leviosu!". A heavy hardcover book lifted up in the air and somehow missed aim and hit Ron instead.

"Whoa! Hermione, what happened?" asked Ron. "Oh, Ron…well, Rose got your wand and well, I'm sure the rest here explains the rest", said Hermione.

"Where is Rosie?" asked Ron. "She's taking a nap", said Hermione.

"Mione baby, why does it seem like…you're having trouble? I mean…your always good with aim and spells…what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine", lied Hermione.

After the mess was cleaned up, around 9 at night, Rose was in bed and Ron and Hermione were in bed resting. Ron was concerned for his wife, she seemed so tired lately.

Hermione suddenly let out a moan of pain and started to rub her shoulder as if she was in pain. "Hermione? Sweetheart, what hurts?" asked Ron. "It's…it's just my shoulder…", replied Hermione softly.

"Why is it hurting so much…?" asked Ron. "Oh…no reason", replied Hermione, not wanting Ron to know the real horrible truth.

Ron looked very worried. "Anyway Ron…", started Hermione changing the subject. "I was thinking…about…having another baby", said Hermione softly. "Already? Are you sure angel?" asked Ron a bit worried about his wife. "I'm perfectly sure", said Hermione smiling.

Ron smiled and nodded. The two made love half the night and finally by morning, they were asleep in each others arms. Ron awoke to Hermione moaning in pain.

"Hermione? What is it baby?" asked Ron worriedly. "Nothing…", started Hermione weakly, she seemed to be very sore or something. "Sweetie, what hurts? I know when you're in pain", said Ron concerned. Hermione was silent for a few seconds, she seemed on edge.

"Ron…I…I have to tell you something…", she started shakily.

Ron nodded. "Ron, remember when we were 17 and Bellatrix used the torture curse on me?" asked Hermione. Ron nodded, trying to block the horrible memories of Hermione screaming in pain…he could still hear her screams in his nightmares sometimes.

"Well, because of that, the healer said that my body is extremely delicate and fragile. To a point where…I could have a risky pregnancy. It could include…deadly complications during labor and delivery", said Hermione fighting back tears.

"What?! Mione love, how long have you knew this?!" cried Ron worriedly. "Since…I was pregnant with Rose", replied Hermione.

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" cried Ron worried. "I couldn't Ron…I didn't have the heart to tell you", said Hermione choking back a sob. "Even with Rose, remember how long it took? Through labor and delivery", said Hermione softly. "Oh Mione…", was all Ron could say. He was in shock and also more worried about his wife then ever.

"Ever since I was put under the torture curse, my shoulders and back hurt a lot", said Hermione softly, tears flooding her eyes.

Ron hugged Hermione tightly. "Hermione love, no matter how delicate you are, I'm going to take care of you and make sure you are not suffering or in pain", said Ron softly.

**Nine Months later………..**

Ron and a VERY pregnant Hermione were resting in bed one late night while Rose was sleeping in her room.

Ron was so worried about Hermione. Hermione was heavily pregnant and was also a week late. She was expecting a boy. Ron has been bugging her to name their unborn son Hugo when he comes, Hermione was a bit unsure because she thought the name was beyond weird.

"Hermione love, how are you feeling?" asked Ron concerned. "I'm ok…just tired…", replied Hermione softly. "Ron, Ginny called today", said Hermione.

"What's going on with her and Harry?" asked Ron. "Nothing new, James is doing good…so is Albus", replied Hermione. "How old is Albus?" asked Ron. "He's only 3 weeks…", replied Hermione softly.

"Ginny mentioned she might want another baby, she really wants a daughter. She said she's afraid she'll end up having a lot of kids and take forever to have a girl like her mother. I told her-Oh!" Hermione was cut off when she felt hard pressure in her belly.

"Mione love, are you ok?" asked Ron worriedly. "Yes…I'm fine. The baby is just kicking hard, that's all", said Hermione weakly as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

The next day, Ron and Harry had to both go to Auror training for the day. James was at school and Mrs. Weasley took Rose and Albus for the day, she loved those two of course and also so that Hermione and Ginny could spend a day together.

Ginny and Hermione always loved each other like sisters, one would think they were. They were in the living room talking. Hermione however, suddenly didn't feel that good. She wasn't in pain, but felt shaky.

"Hermione, are you ok? You look pale…", said Ginny worriedly. "Yeah…I'm just a bit shaky…", started Hermione weakly. "Are you in pain?" asked Ginny a bit anxiously.

"No…just shaky", said Hermione weakly. "Sweetie, maybe you should lay down in bed…", said Ginny worriedly. "But Gin, what are you going to do? You're visiting after all…", said Hermione.

"I'm staying with you, I don't want to leave you alone when you're a week late", said Ginny taking Hermione's hand and supporting her up the stairs.

When they were up the stairs and in the bedroom, Ginny helped Hermione lay down. "Sweetie, are you sure you're ok?" asked Ginny concerned. "Yes…just shaky…", replied Hermione weakly.

Ginny decided to lay down in bed with Hermione.

About an hour later, Hermione suddenly felt sharp painful contractions hit her. Not only that, but the baby was coming fast…she could feel it coming.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione. Ginny sat right up. "What is it Mione?" asked Ginny fearfully. "Gin…the baby is coming!" cried Hermione, clutching her stomach.

"Oh God, let's get to the hospital!" said Ginny urgently. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm however. "Ginny, I…I don't think I'll make it to the hospital…the baby wants to come out now!" cried Hermione. "Oh God…I can feel it…It's coming!" cried Hermione.

"Ok Mione, listen I'll have to help you deliver the baby, just take deep breaths first", said Ginny. Hermione nodded and did so. Ginny checked to see if the baby was coming, and sure enough she could already see the top of the baby's head.

"Hermione, he's coming…you know what to do…push as hard as you can", said Ginny urgently. Hermione nodded weakly and pushed hard, the baby started to come out more. "Oh God…it hurts so much!" cried Hermione suddenly, she then screamed in pain.

"You're almost there sweetie, keep pushing", said Ginny.

Finally, after a minute or so of painful struggle, the baby was born. Hermione collapsed on the bed, weak and tired. "Hermione's it's a boy", said Ginny cleaning the baby with towels.

Once the baby was clean, Ginny quickly checked on Hermione. "Mione sweetie, how do you feel?" asked Ginny. "Just tired…and a bit sore…", uttered Hermione weakly. "That's normal…ok, sweetie, the baby is ok, but to be sure, I'm calling a healer to come to the house", said Ginny.

After the healer checked Hermione and the baby out, they were both fine.

Ginny called Ron and Harry to come home. Ron raced up the stairs and in the bedroom and saw his beautiful wife, looking beyond weak and tired. She was breastfeeding the baby, who was so cute. Ginny was there by Hermione's side.

Ron rushed over. "Oh Ron…you're here", said Hermione weakly yet happily. "I'm here Mione love, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I shouldn't have left for Auror training…", started Ron.

"Love, please don't blame yourself", said Hermione softly. Ron looked at Ginny. "Gin, thank you. I mean for helping Hermione…she would have been in big trouble if you weren't here", said Ron. "Ron, what should we name him?" asked Hermione looking down at the baby. "Hugo", said Ron.

"Oh, fine", said Hermione giving in. Ron smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead. Things were so peaceful for Ron and Hermione. They even had two children. Things couldn't get any better.


End file.
